


Fuck it all up

by almost_alisha



Series: Prom 2028 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is a Good Dad, Chris is Insecure, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz is a Good Dad, M/M, Prom, chris is a sassy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almost_alisha/pseuds/almost_alisha
Summary: Buck and Eddie take Chris shopping for a suit for prom, and chase away his demons while they’re at it.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), pre-relationship Christopher Diaz/Denny Wilson
Series: Prom 2028 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812361
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Fuck it all up

**Author's Note:**

> here's a second part because im a 20 year old attention whore

Buck and Eddie take Chris shopping for a suit for prom, and chase away his demons while they’re at it.

-

Eddie loves his boys, but he cannot lie and say that he doesn’t breathe a sigh of relief when he pulls into the parking of _Cantalamessa’s_. Chris was excited, and then all of a sudden he wasn’t, and Buck’s trying to get to the bottom of it. What Buck is forgetting, though, is that Chris is seventeen, and he is not budging. Eddie sees where Buck is coming from, however. Chris is their son, and his moods don’t just do a complete turn around for no reason. Putting the truck in park, in the handicapped space right near the door, Eddie sighs. It’s hard to realize that he can’t fix everything for his boy.

Looking at the lit up sign above the door, he figures that he can damn well try.

-

They’ve been browsing the racks, waiting for their turn with the salesman, when what’s bothering Chris becomes painfully obvious. His son is leaning against him, his crutches leaning against the wall opposite because they’re a little small and he’s due for a new pair right before prom anyway, when Buck holds up a pair of black slacks paired with a white button up, purple vest, and black suit jacket. Eddie’s impressed. Chris and Denny had talked, ultimately deciding to go with a purple color scheme. Denny got his last week, and while the purples are slightly different, Eddie thinks that the two will compliment each other well.

“What do you think, Chris?”

Chris just shrugs, not even looking at Buck. Eddie notices he’s not really looking at anything. He sighs, and Buck places the clothes down before approaching the two. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. I just don’t get why I have to dress up,” Chris rolls his eyes, and _what_.

Okay, now, Eddie knows something is definitely wrong. Chris has been talking about prom since he started his junior year, and it only doubled when Denny asked him, so, _what the hell is going on?_ “Chris, it’s prom. If you wear jeans and a t-shirt, you’ll stick out like a sore thumb, and you know it. Now, what’s really going on?”

To Eddie’s horror, tears fill Chris’ eyes. His son does _not_ cry. He, himself, has made progress in expressing his own emotions, and he’s not saying Chris hasn’t. Chris just has such a good, happy, outlook on life, that he doesn’t cry. He’s never broody and he hardly ever gives him or Buck an attitude. Buck leads them to the bench closest to the door, just in case, and Chris slumps into him, which, okay, Chris is a tactile person, but he _doesn’t_ do this. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I just don’t want Denny to be embarrassed.”

_What the fuck?!_

“Why would Denny be embarrassed?” Buck’s face twists into something nasty, and Eddie’s sure his isn’t far from being the same. “Did he say that he was?”

“No!” Chris is quick to reassure them, but then his sudden energy deflates again. “It’s just… he could have asked anyone. Why did he ask me? Without my crutches I have to have ahold of someone unless I want to bite it.”

Eddie looks up at Buck and sighs, “Chris, there’s nothing wrong with you. CP is your daily life, and Denny understands that. He’s been your best friend since you were seven. Trust me, bud, if Denny wanted to ask someone else, he would have.”

“Exactly,” Buck continues where Eddie left off. “He asked us permission first, and he took four months to finally ask you. Do you think he’d have gone through all that trouble if he didn’t want to?”

Chris is blushing, just a little bit, and Eddie can’t help but grin at him. “Yeah, I guess not.”

“Chris, Denny likes you. He doesn’t see your CP as an ailment. He sees it as an add-on to the best friend he's ever had. Don’t take his chance away before you even give it to him.”

Chris nods, and stands with Buck’s help. He opens his mouth to speak, when they’re interrupted by the salesman. “Did you find anything, or are we still looking?”

Chris reaches over and, with a happy little sound, picks up the suit that Buck discarded earlier. “Yeah, actually, I’d like to try this on.”

BONUS:

“Chris, what about this?”

“Buck, that’s _Barney_ purple. It’s prom, not the time to be singing ‘I love you, you love me’.”

**Author's Note:**

> we love chris and his sassiness that he uses to hide all his problems
> 
> also my tumblr is almost-alisha I used to take requests a loooong time ago and I'd like to again please help me get back into writing pleeeeease friends 
> 
> part 3 coming soon : karen takes denny for a haircut bc i am a licensed cosmetologist so boo i got this


End file.
